Regrets
by Lady Daisy
Summary: Duncan recieved a letter.
1.

Regrets  
  
  
Duncan turned a corner; he'd been walking for hours. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a letter; he didn't read it, he already knew it by heart.  
  
Dear Duncan,  
  
I promised to write you a letter, so here it is. This is so weird; writing by hand, but there's something...oh, I don't know, something nice about it.  
  
Anyway, there's so much I want to tell you. I've finally been granted the position as Administrator. I know, doesn't sound to exiting, but I love my new job. My colleagues are very nice people and the students show so much potential. I can't wait to see how they turn out.  
  
My mother and I have decided we're better off not seeing one another again, oh don't feel sorry Duncan, we both know she and I would never become friends, let alone Mother and Daughter. Too much has happened.  
  
I really miss you guys. I miss our nights at Joe's; hanging out, talking. How is Joe? Are he and Maria still together? I hope so. Heh, who would've thought those two would end up together. I still crack up remembering your face when we walked in on them. And Richie? Last I heard he was going to Brazil, but I haven't heard from him yet. I hope he's okay. You remember the jacket we bought him? Of course you do, silly me.  
  
Has Adam received the gift I sent him? I haven't heard from him yet, but if he has...well, I just hope he'll be too busy laughing to think of payback. Yeah, like that'll happen!  
  
Have I told you about Michael yet? Possibly. He is probably the nicest guy I know, besides you of course. He loves me. Me! Heh, I still can't believe it! I know, I know, you guys love me, but this is different.  
  
Anyway, I really hope you'll come over during the summer, there's so much I want to show you! You're going to love this town, I know I do.  
  
Love and kisses,  
  
Desiree.  
  
Duncan wiped the tears from his eyes. He'd always known this day would come, he just whished it wouldn't hurt so much. He lost her, for good. She would never be his again, he made sure of that. How could he have been such a fool? All he had to do was wait, wait three more years and she would've been old enough for him to love her, to show her how much he really loved her. And he drove her away, because he couldn't control himself. He sighed and put the letter back into his pocket. He took a deep breath, put a, what he hoped, convincing smile on his face and entered Joe's.  
  



	2. Duncan writes back

Desiree walked into her new office and put her briefcase on her desk. She walked back to the door and locked it, she didn't want to be disturbed while reading the letter she'd received that morning. She sat down and opened it.  
  
Dear Desiree,  
  
I'm happy to hear you like your new job, you were so nervous when you left. I'm sure you will make a lot of friends among your coworkers. It's always a surprise which student will make it, believe me I know.  
  
I am sorry to hear you and your mother decided not to see one another again, but like you said, too much has happened. It still saddens me though. She visits me sometimes, asking me to tell her about you. But when I ask her why she did what she did she just gives me a sad smile and says: 'I had no choice.' You two are so alike it's scary sometimes.  
  
Yes, Maria and Joe are still together. They bicker a lot, but you can tell they're madly in love. They tease me a lot about my initial surprise about their relationship. I haven't heard from Richie yet, but Joe says he's okay. He met someone and they're traveling al over the world, they're in Peru now. I hope he'll call or write soon.  
  
Yes, Adam received your gift; I was there when he opened the box. Where did you find that painting? The look on his face was priceless; he went from shock to surprise to anger to joy, all in five seconds. Then he burst out in laughter, he kept a twinkle in his eyes for days. It's a nice change to see him so happy, maybe he's finally recovering from Alexa's death. I hope so. He told me to tell you to keep an eye on your mailbox; he says he sent you something he thought you'd like. Be careful.  
  
Tell me more about Michael. Who is he? Where is he from? It's great you found someone who loves you, I am happy for you. And you're right; we all love you. You have brought so much joy into our lives; we miss you.  
  
Thank you for inviting me over for the summer, I will come over as soon as possible. Just let me know when its convenient and I will book a room in a hotel. I would like you to show me your new hometown; I haven't been there yet.  
  
Love,  
  
Duncan  
  
  
Desiree smiled and picked up a pen to write him back.  



End file.
